


Secrets Revealed

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Adam runs into someone from his dark past.





	Secrets Revealed

          Adam had a bad feeling about tonight. Something kept telling him to try and persuade Don to stay in tonight. The two of them could watch movies, or just talk. Don wasn’t having it though. He wanted to go out to a new club that was opening and besides, Danny and Mac were going to be there.

          Adam got ready and the two headed uptown. They could see the line was long and prepared to wait it out. The line moved rapidly, and it didn’t take long for them to get inside. Danny found them and led them over to the table. They ordered drinks and sat back to enjoy the parade of people who thrived on New York nightlife.

         Adam got up to go to the restroom, and had to wait in line. While he was waiting, he glanced back when someone brushed up against him. When he saw the man’s face, he paled and began to tremble…..

“Hello, Adam…”

“James…..”

“How have you been?"

“Fine…”

“You don’t seem fine. In fact, you seem a bit nervous…..”

“No…..”

“Liar! I always made you nervous and you know it. You never knew if I was going to praise you or kick your ass. You know, I should kick your ass right now for running out on me the way you did…..”

“I wouldn’t try it if I were you….”

“Why not? You gonna get your big bad detective boyfriend after me?”

          At the mention of  Don, Adam’s stomach turned. He didn’t want Don to ever know about James or any part of his life from that period. James grabbed Adam by the shoulders and began to shake him.....

“Are you listening to me, bitch?”

“Yeah….”

          Adam looked up to see that his worst nightmare was about to come true. Don was rapidly approaching, and he had that look on his face that he got when extremely pissed…..

“What the hell’s goin’ on here, Adam?

“Nothing, Don…..”

“Well it sure didn’t look like nothing from what I could see…..”

“I was just saying hello to an old friend…..”

“And just who the hell are  you?”

“Adam knows who I am…I think I’ll let him explain everything.”

         With that, James walked off into the crowd. Don turned to Adam to find him slumped against the wall silently weeping. Don gathered Adam up in his arms and they headed for the door. After getting them a cab, Don called Mac’s cell to say that Adam had gotten sick and that he was taking him home. They two men were quiet on the ride home and in the elevator on the way up to their apartment.

          Once inside, Adam went to the bathroom and shut the door. He was thinking about how everything was falling to pieces around him, and how he was going to have to explain all of this to Don. He decided to tell Don the truth, and damn the consequences. Don was about to knock on the door when Adam opened it. Don asked if he was okay, and Adam merely shook his head. Adam sat down on the sofa and motioned for Don to join him. Don took a seat, and after a few moments, Adam began to speak…..

“I know you want answers, Don, and I will try my best to give them to you. You aren’t going to like what you are about to find out. I hoped this day would never come, and that we wouldn’t have to discuss any of this, but here we are…..”

“Adam, what’s going on?”

“When I came to New York, I was broke. I couldn’t find a job, and I got mixed up with some pretty fucked up people. James came up to me at a party one night, and asked if I was interested in making some quick cash. I had an idea what he wanted, so I took him up on his offer. It wasn’t long before he turned me out and I was working the streets…..”

“You mean you were a…..."

“Yes, Don, I was a male whore, rent boy, whatever you want to call it. I did what I had to do to survive. James used to beat me if I didn’t make enough money for him. It got so bad that one day, I decided that enough was enough. I ran away, and didn’t look back. I was on the run for a while, and I came back to New York. I got myself together, started school, and the rest you know.”

 

         Don sat there stunned. He had no idea that Adam had done these things. It hurt him deeply to know that Adam had gone through so much. He needed time to process all of this, and got up from the couch. Without saying anything to Adam, he put on his jacket and left the apartment. Adam watched this happen and knew right then that it was over. Everything he’d worked so hard for just walked out that the door. With a sigh, Adam went to the bedroom and began to pack.  
         
   Don walked around for a while thinking of what Adam had told him. He knew he loved Adam, and this revelation hadn’t changed that. It must have been so hard for Adam to reveal these things to him. Things he didn’t want Don to ever know. Don walked a little further, and then it hit him. He realized that he needed to tell Adam these things. Instead, like an ass, he’s just walked out. He turned around and headed for home as fast as he could.

          When Don got back to the apartment, the first thing he noticed was Adam’s bags by the door. A chill ran down his spine as he realized what that meant. There was no way in hell he was going to let Adam go. He knew he couldn’t make it without Adam, and he needed to make Adam realize that! He headed to the bedroom, and the sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. Adam lay across the bed weeping brokenly. Not wanting to scare Adam, Don softly called out to him…..

“Adam?”

“Don?”

“Yeah, baby, it’s me…..”

          Adam knew this was the end. He just knew that Don was here to tell him to leave…..

“Adam, can we talk?”

“If this is about my leaving, my bags are already packed…”

“That’s not what this is about. Baby, I want you to know that I’m so sorry for walking out on you that way….”

“Don, I really can say that I blame you….

“Adam, you don’t understand. It had to have been horrible for you to have to tell me those things, things you never wanted me to know. I reacted badly. I want you to know that what you’ve told me doesn’t change how I feel about you in any way. I know for a fact that we’ve all done things we aren’t proud of. Hell, I know I have! The things is this: You made a mistake, but you turned everything around and I feel like the luckiest man in the world that you did. If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t have you in my life right now, and I’m here to tell you that I couldn’t do this without you. Baby, please stay with me. I need you!”

          Adam couldn’t believe it! Don still wanted him, hell, needed him to stay. He wasn’t disgusted, didn’t turn away, and was practically begging him to stay. Adam knew right then that he would do his best to make Don not regret asking him to stay. He needed to know, and hear from Don’s lips the answer to what was onhis mind right then…..

“Don, Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, baby…..”

“Don, no one can ever know…..”

“Baby, it stay just between you and me…..”

“Don, I’m so sorry…..”

“Adam, it’s gonna be alright

          Don held Adam close to him the rest of the night. They were able to move on and their love grew stronger. That’s what mattered!

 

END


End file.
